


Smile for the Camera

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Sugar Daddy AU, camboy, other characters to be added - Freeform, smut in almost every chapter, tbh this is pwp, there's plot somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: Introducing Otoya Ittoki, your average camboy, who really should think with his brain more than with other parts of his body.orAn excuse for me to write smut in the same setting and au that I always wanted to use for them.You have been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear Readers! I think I introduced everything I needed in tags and the summary. This is a collection of smut in the same setting with almost non existing plot that is somewhere but isn't really relevant. Don't like don't read, it's all R18, I take no responsibility for anything. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Otoya let out a quiet moan as a toy brushed against his abused prostate, legs barely holding him in the position. It was too much, he should have said no, but he just... couldn't. Not to this person, so when after a successful show when Otoya did reach quite an amazing high came a request for a private show he didn't think much before agreeing.

Wrong move.

The client wanted to watch him squirm as Otoya bounced on his toy, muscles spasming at each shiver of pleasure. He was tired, and being fucked so soon after an orgasm was a lot for his senses, but the nice words coming into the chat motivated him to keep going.

_"You're beautiful."_

_"I love that expression. You look gorgeous when you're fucked good."_

_"Come for me, sweetheart."_ and oh, did Otoya comply.

His body folded in half as he came for the second time that night, spasms throwing his balance out of the window. He couldn't have looked very gracious like this; come spread over his belly and chest, dripping onto fresh bedsheets. The toy slowly slipped out of his hole with a _pop_ , and the cold air hitting his insides as Otoya twitched did nothing to calm him. It felt good, too good.

 _"Wonderful. Thank you for the show, baby."_ came a new message, followed by a sum of money. Once again, Otoya noticed, it was more than what they agreed for. He didn't complain. He could use additional cash, and the fan seemed very keen on spending what must've been a fortune. Just the way he was spending it was a little questionable. The fan could have everything, and yet he insisted on spending on a camboy.

He knew he should say something, thank the fan for the money and attention, tease to make him come back. Otoya knew that and yet he couldn't muster up any strength to speak. There were many other camboys, most of them doing things Otoya would never be able to, he should fight for an audience a little more. But, this one, the fan with a ridiculous username "Pingu", he always kept coming back. Otoya didn't remember a single show without his praise, without a message or at least a sum of money with a note "thank you for an amazing view". Pingu was here to stay.

 _"Are you okay?"_ the message came and Otoya nodded, slowly coming from his high.

"It just... You make me feel so good." he mewled. His arms trembled as he supported his weight on them to let Pingu see him. He once said he likes the way Otoya blushes during sex; how the rosy color spreads down his neck to his chest, or how his toned stomach works as Otoya's catching his breath.

 _"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, honey."_ mind going haywire at the nickname, Otoya didn't notice he put his palm straight into a pool of his come. So much for fresh sheets; another laundry was unavoidable.

"You're always so nice to me." Otoya smiled, hoping Pingu didn't assume he says the same thing to everyone because he doesn't. His private shows always follow the same pattern: get request, get some down payment, do the show, get the money, say goodbye and turn the camera off as fast as possible without seeming rude. With Pingu, Otoya wanted to talk. He wanted that post-orgasm glow, wanted someone to kiss him for his efforts and wipe the mess from his skin. Having to move to the shower now seemed like a torture Otoya wasn't willing to skip; as tired as he was, the need to sleep clean was too big.

 _"You deserve to be nice to."_ maybe he did. Everyone kept saying how sweet of a boy Otoya is. Would they say the same knowing what he does for a living?

_"You look so tired... I'd love to help you clean up."_

"Please do..." Otoya pouted a little; Pingu always seemed to know what to say to get the cutest reactions out of him. "You tired me out a little."

 _"I apologize."_ somehow Otoya got a feeling Pingu wasn't sorry at all. He imagined him with a smirk on his face, head full of ideas how to mess with Otoya more.

He didn't expect the next message.

 _"You live in Tokyo, right?"_ Otoya froze. He had slipped out on accident where he's from and after that refused two requests from Pingu, terrified he might try to come after him. He didn't. Instead, he sent a message that calmed Otoya's nerves, and the following private show was nothing but pleasurable. They never mentioned Otoya's hometown again.

 _"I'm gonna be there for work and I wondered if you'd like to meet. Say no and I won't bother you again. I won't look for you."_ meeting Pingu... Otoya'd lie if he said he never daydreamed about that. In his mind Pingu was always good to him, a gentleman, respecting Otoya's boundaries and never forcing himself on Otoya.

"...Okay." Otoya only hoped those dreams would turn into reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy wants to be little cheeky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even notice when all the time has passed without me updating this

Attaching the camera to the stand, Otoya never felt this nervous. This was his first attempt at recording such a thing, a personalized video for his generous fan, and Otoya questioned everything but agreeing to do it. He wanted to do it, for some weird reason, and shivered whenever he thought of Pingu opening the message and seeing what Otoya prepared. He just hoped his faithful viewer would enjoy it…

The dildo stuck to his bed frame was hanging dangerously low, almost like it was about to fall off under its own weight. Otoya never had it attached to such a place, wood imitation not being an ideal surface for the suction cup to hold, but it was the only logical way to record from the angle he needed. Pingu upon opening the video needed to get an impression of Otoya between his legs, mouth watering at the sight of thick cock. Otoya liked to suck a dick and he wanted to show what a skilled boy he could be. He had a deep, illogical need for Pingu to praise him.

Otoya could hear his own heartbeat as he pressed record and kneeled down, the camera lens towering over him. He never had a real dick in his mouth, only toys, so he couldn’t tell for sure but he felt watched in a special way. Only one person would see Otoya like that. Only one person would ever have the pleasure of seeing Otoya suck a cock while thinking of them.

He knew what to do. He practiced a lot, in front of the mirror too, so Otoya knew what expression looked best when in such a degrading position. The head was on a perfect height, big and looking tasty. Otoya just had to open his mouth.

The pink, curious tongue was the first to make a move, doing tiny kitten licks around the head and where the slit was. He moaned at the imagination of the wetness collected there not being his own spit but rather delicious precum. He had no doubts Pingu would taste exquisite.

Otoya moved to lick the shaft, tongue pressed flat against all the ridges of the toy, looking straight into the lens. A thrill shuddered his naked body; it was too simple to imagine a tall, handsome man instead of his own equipment, big hand on Otoya’s cheek, telling him what a good baby he is. How talented his little tongue is. Otoya sucked at the sack, imagining his daddy groan, before moving his head to wrap his plump lips around the head. Otoya whimpered, fidgeting in his spot, cocklet leaking clear cum in excitement. It felt amazing to be filled.

Lips tight around the head, Otoya sucked and licked, wishing he could milk the toy with at least some of the juice. He should have picked the cumming toy. Not only it’d do miracles to Otoya’s imagination, he could also serve Pingu with a special treat of seeing Otoya either swallow it all or get a facial with eyes shining with lust. Maybe next time. Or never, if Otoya ever got to set up a date of meeting his generous sponsor. Then he’d get a taste of a real thing. 

Taking a deep breath, Otoya closed his eyes before he swallowed more of the cock. His own throbbed in interest, leaking and soiling the pillow Otoya placed to keep his knees from getting any questionable marks. He didn’t need people to make assumptions about what was the cause of them when he played soccer.

The dildo he chose was on a bigger side, hard to take in. Otoya could deep throat it only a handful of times and only in specific conditions. Sneaky fingers found their way into his lubed up hole to help Otoya relax and the other hand curled around Otoya’s own cock to gather some of the clear precum. It helped the glide when he began to bob his head up and down the dick, stroking what didn’t make into his small mouth. The weight was wonderful, the dildo big enough for Otoya to have to stretch his mouth but without putting a strain on his face. 

Otoya kept moving his head and hand, making sucking noises and feeling tears escape his eyes. He looked into the lens again, hoping Pingu will see the desperation in Otoya’s pretty eyes. Hoping he won’t be put off by the entire thing. Otoya had no idea what he’d do if Pingu didn’t enjoy the sight of Otoya sucking a dick. He didn’t have time to delve on the matter; his fingers curled just right. Otoya’s spine created a wonderful arch upon the sensation, mouth letting the cock out with a wet  _ pop _ . The sound he made was embarrassing, a loud whine mixed with choking like cry for more. Otoya needed more. Fingers pressed against his sweet spot again just as Otoya took the cock back into his mouth, moaning and crying around it as he brought himself to completion. It did miracles to silence his cries as his cocklet spurted with cum.

Otoya let go of the toy to calm his labored breaths, tongue still touching the tip as Otoya rode his high. The fact that upon cumming he pressed the hand even deeper and fingers still brushed against his abused spot didn’t help the tiniest bit. 

“Please.” Otoya whimpered, the camera forgotten. Pingu couldn’t hear him now nor could he provide what Otoya needed. He needed something warm and bigger than his own fingers that often proved not to be enough. 

Otoya gave the cock one last lick and yelped when seconds later the suction cup lost all the purchase and the dildo fell onto the floor with a thump. It looked quite picturesque while in the middle of a white puddle of Otoya’s cum; he forgot a tissue to catch everything.

Some part of him wanted to share the view. The other, the one that was sobering now, only cut out the last unfortunate seconds, hit send and ignored his phone when it pinged with messages from Pingu for the rest of the evening. There were a lot of them, and later Otoya’d regret not checking messages sooner to find a not so little surprise. Pingu definitely knew how to reward good boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we don't edit or proof read


End file.
